After two months
by doublefudge
Summary: What happeneds when Hinamori wakes up from a 2 month comma? I suck at summaries pairings: Hitsuhina of course


Well, here's my second OFFICIAL fanfiction. Aha i'm so happy (wipes a tear from my eye). Sorry if this fanfic doesn't really have a point (i'm running out of ideas sent me some guys). I'm also sorry about the grammer mistakes. I've finished this fanfic in 1 day and my eyes are poofy right now. Though, i'm pretty sure finishing a one-shot in one day is a piece of cake to some people. But hey! I'm a noob at writing fanfics (especially long fanfics).

summary: What happens when Hinamori wakes up from a 2 month comma?

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I did in last night's dream, but it's not gonna happen here .

pairings: Hitsugaya Toshirou, Hinamori Momo

* * *

A room of fourth division appeared once Hinamori opened her stubborn eyes.

About damn time.

Scratching her head she slowly sat up on the bed. Geez, things were blurry.

_"A-Aizen…taichou?" Hinamori stuttered at the sight of her "supposed to be death" captain._

_Aizen smiled and softly said,_

_"I'm sorry for worrying you, Hinamori-san."_

_Her eyes were wide as she grinned._

_"Aizen..taichou, you're not dead!" tears were trickling from her eyes._

_Aizen said nothing though still smiled. Hinamori slowed walked up to him and embraced him._

_"I knew you couldn't have died..." she muttered._

_She felt Aizen's hands wrap around her back. This made her embrace Aizen tighter until she heard these words from her captain._

_"Sayonara, Hinamori Momo," _

_With that Hinamori was swiftly stabbed in the stomach. Wide eyed, she stuttered while looking down at the sword in her,_

_"N...nani...?"_

_Looking up she found Aizen staring sharply at her, and felt the sword quickly leave her body. Crumpling to the floor she thought,_

_"Aizen-taichou…"_

Hinamori's eyes were filled with tears.

"How?.. How could he do this to her?" she thought sadly.

Hinamori slowly looked out the window to find snowflakes falling from the sky.

"Snowflakes..," she thought with a smile, "Hitsugaya-kun loves snowflakes."

_ **Hitsugaya's pov**_

_Hitsugaya ran into the seemingly deserted room until he spotted Aizen and Ichimaru walking out of a smaller room._

_"Aizen?!" Hitsugaya said disbelievingly._

_"Ah Hitsugaya-taichou. What an unpleasant surprise!" Aizen said with a mocking grin._

_Hitsugaya's eyes traveled around the room and he yelled,_

_"Where's Hinamori?!"_

_Aizen merely smiled at him. Hitsugaya's eyes widen and he used Shun-po to get the room behind Aizen._

_The sight that awaited him made him extremely shocked and dizzy._

_Hinamori was on the floor bleeding to death._

_"Hina..Hinamori..." He muttered._

_"Darn, you found her! I should have cut her into tiny pieces so you couldn't have found her," Aizen said. _

_Hitsugaya hand was made into a tight fist._

_"Y-you bastard. How long? How long have you two been together?" He said in a dangerously quiet voice._

_"Since the beginning, of course. I would have never considered anyone else to be my vice-captain," Aizen said casually nodding towards Ichimaru's direction._

_Hitsugaya sharply turned around and yelled,_

_"You can't imagine how hard Hinamori has been training! She's been training that hard just to be near you!" _

_Aizen cocked his eyebrow and said once again,_

_"I would have never considered anyone else to be my vice-captain, Hitsugaya-taichou."_

_Hitsugaya's insides were burning and he roared,_

_"BANKAI!"_

_ **Hinamori's pov**_

_Hinamori's eyes opened slowly and she winced at the pain in her stomach. Her eyes then widened. Hitsugaya was in the center of the larger room with huge ice structures around him._

_"H-Hitsugaya-kun..!" she yelled as loud as she could. However she was extremely weak so all she could muster was a raspy whisper._

_ **Hitsugaya's pov**_

_Hitsugaya charged at Aizen with full force and stabbed him in the heart, which, at that moment, froze him. He inwardly cheered victory; however he was a second too soon._

_Aizen disappeared from his frozen statue and appeared behind Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya was then gushing out so much blood that it stained the floor and his pure white hair._

_"Im-impossible" He whispered and turned his eyes towards Hinamori's direction. Those eyes turned bloodshot when he saw Hinamori staring at him and they both collapsed at the same time._

Hinamori stared at the ground.

"Hitsugaya-kun" she thought sadly, "It's my entirely fault..."

Unohana opened the door and smiled.

Hinamori stared at Unohana with surprise. She looked different from what Hinamori remembered.

"You're finally awake," she said with a warm motherly voice.

Hinamori slowly nodded.

"You have been unconscious for about 2 months," Unohana said, "Everyone was extremely worried about you."

She was about to say "Especially Hitsugaya-taichou" though she held back her tongue.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone," Hinamori quietly said as she stared at the floor.

Unohana smiled and took Hinamori's hands.

"You should say that to Hitsugaya-taichou above everyone else," she suggested.

Hinamori nodded.

"First of all, are you feeling dizzy or faint?" Unohana said in a business-like manner.

Hinamori smiled and shook her head.

"Good, now good head towards 10th division," Unohana said with a warm smile and exited the room.

**Back in 10th division**

"OI, MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya yelled as glared down at the drunken state of Matsumoto.

"Ohayo (hiccup) captain!" Matsumoto said before throwing up on the floor.

A pulse was made at the top of Hitsugaya's forehead.

"Come on, we're going to Unohana-taichou," he snatched Matsumoto's ear and hauled her off to 4th division.

**Hinamori infront of 10th division (poor dear)**

She was trembling in front of 10th division's door. What if Hitsugaya was mad at her for pointing her sword at him? He'd probably ignore her for the rest of his life. Or even worse, attack her if he was actually THAT mad.

"Well, here goes nothing," she thought and she reached for the doorknob.

**In 4th division**

"H-Hitsugaya-taichou! Wh..what are you doing here?" Unohana stared at Hitsugaya who was holding (more like pinching) Matsumoto by the ear.

"Taichou, it HURTS!" Matsumoto wailed trying to pry off his hands.

Hitsugaya pinched harder and said in a bored voice,

"Matsumoto here had too much to drink today and stared throwing up on my floor. Would you mind if you take care of her?"

"N..not at all, taichou. You may go back to your office now,"

Unohana added quickly.

Hitsugaya nodded and left the building.

**Back to Hinamori**

"Ano? He's not here..." She thought out loud, "Hmm... I guess he's not in yet. Better go back to my own division."

She then walked out of the room and headed towards her own division.

**sigh BACK TO HITSUGAYA**

Hitsugaya's nose wrinkled at the sight of the pile of puke on the ground. Holding his nose he walked up to his desk and grabbed a pile of paperwork ready to be delivered to 5th division.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I have been given the message that Matsumoto-fukutaichou has returned back to her quarters," a shinigami said behind the sliding door.

Hitsugaya looked at the door and said bluntly,

"Come here."

He could see the shinigami flinch though the shinigami still came in.

"Hai?"

"Clean this up," Hitsugaya pointed at the puke and exited the room with the paperwork in hand.

"N..NANI?!" the poor shinigami stuttered.

**In 5th division**

After Hinamori walked into the division all the people there gasped and happily greeted her.

"Welcome back, Hinamori-fukutaichou!" and "Are you feeling alright, fukutaichou?" were heard around her.

She smiled and ordered them to resume their training. They eagerly obeyed (after not hearing official commands in 2 months).

"Sigh I should've woke up earlier," She groaned to herself when she entered her own room.

Looking around her room she smiled and walked to her desk to finish a huge amount of paperwork.

**back to Hitsugaya (again)**  
He entered the 5th division and saw the shinigami there training harder than usual.

"Did something go on?" he thought to himself.

One of the female shinigami spotted him and giggled. The one next to her also giggled and turned around. Hitsugaya's eyes twitched and he made his way towards the captains work room.

**in Hinamori's work room**

She looked sadly at the huge pile next to her and groaned.

"Why didn't 3rd seat help me with these?" she muttered silently, "ah well, I'd better get the ones I finished to the captain's work room."

She was staring at the paperwork to check if she made any sort of error until she bumped into a certain person.

"I..I'm sorry…" she looked up to see the person.

Her eyes turned wide as she stuttered,

"H..Hitsu..."

**Hinamori and Hitsugaya pov** ()

Hitsugaya green eyes snapped widely, even wider than Hinamori's (at least she knew Hitsugaya was conscious).

"Hin..Hinamori…" he said unbelievingly.

This couldn't be her! She's supposed to be unconscious right now. He wasn't complaining, though when your best friend is unconscious for 2 months it can drive you the wrong way.

Hinamori started trembling while quiet tears ran down her cheek. And without warning she grinned widely and threw her arms around her best friend.

This apparently shocked Hitsugaya because he gasped and pinched himself hard to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I-I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori softly said on Hitsugaya's shoulder while her loud tears muffled her voice.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened though soon he smirked and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"Baka, what are you apologizing for?" He whispered into her ear.

"I-I pointed my sword at you. And Aizen even hurt you..." she cried.

Hitsugaya slowly pulled away and grasped her shoulders, and looked straight into her brown eyes.

"Shut up about that. It's the furthest thing from my mind right now. I'm just glad that you actually woke up," he grinned pulled her in his arms.

Hinamori smiled and said playfully,

"Nani, What do you mean? You thought that I wasn't going to wake up, Shirou-chan?"

Hitsugaya laughed at the way she used his name and step back to look down at her.

"You were taking along time, Bed-Wetter Momo," he said mockingly and ruffled her hair.

Hinamori looked up at him and giggled,

"Since when have you been growing so much?"

Hitsugaya smirked and patted her on the head this time,

"While you were snoozing away, I just HAPPENED to grow ta.." he was stopped at the giggling and whispering around the corner.

Hinamori's eyes snapped at that direction and saw her division gasp as they all cowered behind each other. She even spotted Matsumoto, Kira, Renji, and almost all of her friends.

"Aha...Hello Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-san," Matsumoto said nervously laughing.

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

"HAI!" and they scrambled.

* * *

Think it was good? bad? You can leave a review to share your feelings D. 


End file.
